The overall objective of this research plan is to investigate the mechanism by which humans with insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) develop insulin resistance (IR). We will test the overall hypothesis that skeletal muscle IR observed in poorly controlled IDDM is due to an abnormality in GLUT 4 translocation secondary to elevated glucose flux through the hexosamine pathway.